Canada starts WWIII
by skylaeatpie
Summary: America is being a dick, so Canada gets his revenge. Through music. This is crack, may turn dark later on, I haven't decided yet. Rated T for swearing. Open for requests (You know, as to which song and what countries. I will do my best with characters I'm not usesd to writing! But that's all I can really promise)
1. Chapter 1

*Pure crack. Just read it. I don't own Hetalia, nor will I ever. That would be a disaster.*

Canada had had enough. He had enough of everyone ignoring him, of everyone thinking he was America, and most of all, of his own brother forgetting him or screwing up his name. But he was Canada, he couldn't exactly stand up to them all openly, he had tried. It didn't work well. So he opted for another option. Now Canada may not have been a computer genius, but he was still pretty good with them. Good enough to hack the PA system and set something up so that he could activate it through remote control.

So the next day, at the World meeting Canada sat quietly (Umm... so he sat normally? Oh shut up!) and waited for America's turn to speak. After an hour, and being painfully sat on once or twice, it was time.

After inhaling two more Big Macs it 2.2 seconds, America walked up to the podium and opened his mouth to talk. Only to be interrupted by a tune that was kinda catchy in his opinion. At least until the words started.

~Don't wanna be an American idiot~

He stood there confused.

~Don't want a nation under the new media

And can you hear the sound of hysteria?~

His mouth was gaping open in shock.

~The subliminal mind fuck America~

He made some sort of choking sound, as if to say something, but he didn't know what.

~ Welcome to a new kind of tension

All across the alien nation

Where everything isn't meant to be okay~

At this point multiple began to try and hide the laughter threatening to burst out.

~ Television dreams of tomorrow

We're not the ones who're meant to follow

For that's enough to argue~

Canada looked at the scene with a mix of pride, amusement, and horror. What had he just done?

~ Well maybe I'm the faggot America

I'm not a part of a redneck agenda~

Russia wasn't trying to hide his laughter. Neither was Prussia. Wait. When did he get there? He's not even a country anymore!? Aw well. The writer will allow it because he is awesome.

~ Now everybody do the propaganda

And sing along to the age of paranoia~

America was looking around the room with a cross between anger and offence written all over his face. England began laughing. France. China. Romano and Spain.

~ Welcome to a new kind of tension

All across the alien nation

Where everything isn't meant to be okay~

The others did okay at hiding there laughter. For the most part.

~ Don't want to be an American idiot

One nation controlled by the media

Information age of hysteria

It's going out to idiot America~

Then his face turned to something of a child's angry pout as he began to search the room for the source of the noise.

~ Welcome to a new kind of tension

All across the alien nation

Where everything isn't meant to be okay~

He found the speaker on the wall at the back of the room. He then went on to grab the nearest object (A table) and smash it into the speaker. It was destroyed in an instant. Only problem, the entire building was filled with the noise. He angrily left the room for the control room.

~ Television dreams of tomorrow

We're not the ones who're meant to follow

For that's enough to argue~

He slammed the door. The entire room erupted into laughter, still able to hear the song, as it was very loud. The song began to replay, gaining another round of laughter. The song was halfway over before it abruptly stopped with a terribly loud shattering sound, as the remote controlled stereo was smashed violently. A minute or so later a viciously furious America came in, slamming the door so hard it fell off its hinges.

He glared at the entire room, silencing everyone. He didn't bother to attempt to fix the door, leaving it as a reminder to the rest of the Nations (And X-Nation) that someone seriously pissed off the superpower of the room. "Alright, who did it!?" The room was silent enough to hear a pin drop. He scrutinized every single face in the room (Well except for that guy... what's his name? The one no one seems to be able to see? Whatever). He stopped and looked at one Nation in particular "It was you! Wasn't it!? You damn Commie!"

Russia chuckled at this "Нет, I only wish I could claim that, da comrade?" America glared at him once more before returning to glare at the rest of the room. It was silent.

"What? No one's gonna man up?" Everyone began to get worried. America was being serious. They were all expecting someone to go on a killing spree. At least until a very faint, small, voice broke the silence. "I-it was me!" Everyone turned towards the voice, only to find that they couldn't find the source. Well most of them couldn't at first for the most part anyways.

That is, until France saw who it was "Mon petit!? Mais pourquoi?" Canada got up from the chair that everyone had assumed was empty, drawing the attention of those who had not yet seen him. "Who are you?" A small polar bear in the arms of the recently invisible man said, in a high pitched voice. What's his face sighed "I'm Canada, your owner? The one who takes care of you? The one with the pancakes!?" The bear shook its head until it came to the pancakes. Then it simply said "Oh..." and proceded to chew on his paw.

America now looked completely and utterly confused "W-whaaaaaat? Canada? Bro?" Canada turned towards France for a moment "Je suis désolé, Papa". He then turned back towards his brother. "I... I'm sorry America, its just... you you always forget my name and such... all of you do, but you're my brother! And I thought this would be the best way to tell you, so that you wouldn't forget..." The guy with the pancakes said. Well, it was more like whispered, but that's just him.

The loud and obnoxious counter part of North America sighed and ran a hand through his hair. (Yes, I totally just ignored the fact that Antigua and Barbuda, Bahamas, Barbados, Belize, Costa Rica, Cuba, Dominica, Dominican Republic, El Salvador, Grenada, Guatemala, Haiti, Honduras, Jamaica, Mexico, Nicaragua, Panama, Saint Kitts and Nevis Saint Lucia, Saint Vincent and the Grenadines, Trinidad and Tobago are all also a part of North America. Yes there are that many.) He looked at Canada for a moment, before walking over to the spot where his chair was. He stood up on it and put one leg on the table, then pointed at Canada dramatically "Canada. I declare a music war on you!" His exclamation ended with a smirk.

Canada stared up at him in a mix of shock, and fear. "Oh Maple Leaf!" He wimpered.


	2. Chapter 2

Canada made his way down the world conference building's hallways with worry. You see, after the declaration of war from America, Germany sent everyone home. Canada had been out the door before he finished the sentence. The only problem was that his boss had yelled at him and told him to apologize and make a truce.

The problem with that was that is brother was a stubborn idiot. For that, Canada blames England. But that is besides the point. The point was that he had to convince his stubborn, damned and determined, idiot brother, that a war was a bad idea, and that they should just stay friends.

So that's what he did. Or at least tried to do, I mean come on, this is Canada we are talking about. He stepped through the meeting room's doors and went to his usual seat. He was usually spared being sat on there. As he sat down he realized, that he was the first one there. Well either that or he was really late, but he knew he wasn't. The meeting started at 10:00 am. It was 9:15am. He sighed in both horror at what was to come, and content at the silence. As the minutes passed, others arrived. Switzerland at about 9:30am, Germany, Japan, and Austria would all show up about 15 minutes early. Most of the rest would show up at the five minute mark, and then everyone who just made it in the door before the clock hit 10:00am, would complain about the others being late.

It was slightly different now though, then the rest of the meetings. Everyone who walked in, with the exception of a few Nations, would stop and gawk at him for a moment before moving to their seats. England walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, as if to apologize, then moved to his seat. Prussia clapped him on the back, cackling his signature laugh, before moving to a seat that had been moved in as soon as they all realized that the X-Nation would not be leaving them alone.

And the America came in... carrying a CD player, and a huge speaker. Canada sighed, placing his head in his hands. He stood and walked over to his brother, hands shaking slightly. As his brother set up the music equipment, he spoke up "Um...uh, America? Could we please, umm not fight? I ah... don't think its a good idea... and I'm really sorry about doing that... so please, ummm..." America stood up straight, laughing "Dude, chill! This is gonna make meetings so much better! Were gonna have fun with this! And sorry dude, but your not getting off easy on this one!" He half yelled, clapping his brother on the shoulder. Canada let out a yelp, before moving to sit back in his seat. "Oh maple..."

Germany moved to the head of the table, and sighed once before speaking "Alright everyone, let's get this meeting started. First off, ve have-" he was expectedly cut off. "Yo dudes! I'm launching my counter-attack on Canadia! Because heroes don't back down! You're going down, dude!" He then proceeded to turn around and hit play on the CD player. Canada bowed his head down in partial shame, and partial anger, as the lyrics began.

~ Don't want to be a Canadian idiot! Don't want to be a beer swilin' hockey nut!~

Canada's cheeks turned a bright red.

~ Do I look like some frost bitten hose-head?~

Canada continued to colour.(A/N notice the Canadian spelling of colour? Muahahaha! Ya... I don't know...)

~ I never learned my alphabet from A to Zed!~

Canada sighed painfully, turning colours that even Romano had yet to reach.

~They all live on doughnuts and moose meat!~

Canada gaped angrily as a few fellow nations snickered... and an ex-nation.

~And they leave the house without packin' heat, never even bring their guns to the mall~

Canada scoffed, why would you bring guns to the mall?

~And you know what else is too funny? Their stupid Monopoly money, can't take 'em seriously at all!~

Canada crossed his arms, Monopoly originated in America! That line doesn't even make sense!

~Well maple syrup and snow is what they export!~

Now this was just starting to make him angry. He did not export snow! That was Russia's job...

~They treat curling just like its a real sport!~

And that made it official, Canada was even more pissed than when stuck that sticker on his forehead. He had it there the entire day before he realized something was wrong!

~They think their accent is so cute, can't understand a thing they're talking a-boot!~

Canada stood up and went to walk over to the CD player, only to find his brother in his way, laughing. "No way dude!"

~Sure there's their national health care, cheaper meds, low crime rates and clean air,~

Canada smiled to himself, for a moment that is...

~Then again, well they got Celine Dion!~

Canada pouted. Someone always had to bring her up, didn't they? "At least she's an okay artist?... maybe?"

~Eat their weight in Kraft Macaroni!~

The insulted Canadian gasped, trying to get to the CD player once again "That's not true!"

~And dream of drivin' a zamboni, all over Saskatchewan!~

Canada frowned as America and a large portion of the room were laughing.

~Don't wanna be a Canadian idiot! Won't figure out the temperature in Celsius!~

Canada began trying to push his brother out of the way, though it didn't work well. (A/N my thoughts, "Canada used 'Push', it's not very affective...)

~See the map, their hoverin' right over us, tell you the truth it makes me kinda nervous!~

Canada resorted to punching... and the laughing continued. Especially America's "Dude, the Hero's not goin' anywhere!"

~Always here the same kinda story, break your nose and they'll just say sorry, tell me what kinda freaks are that polite?~

And then Canada pulled a Hockey stick seemingly out of nowhere. The laughing ceased, and was exchanged for amused smirks, and shocked faces. Or in America's case, slight fear. He's played Hockey with his brother before...

~Its gotta be their all up to somethin', so quick, before they see you coming!~

America was now smiling nervously at his brother, who had at some point discarded that polar bear he always carried. He couldn't quite remember its name, Kumajelly? Whatever! He should be more worried that his brother was standing before him, utterly pissed, and armed with a Hockey stick.

~Time for a pre-emptive strike!~

Canada hadn't moved "America, turn it off, or move." He stated simply. America shook his head, "N-no way man! Hero's don't back down!" The song ended. He didn't move. The song began to replay "Move, America..." the heroic, COMPLETELY not afraid, brother shook his head again.

Canada sighed once before bringing his weapon of choice down on his brother's collar-bone. As the American was to distracted with pain and surprise, the Canadian swept his legs out from under him. He stepped over his brother's cringing body on the floor, and hit the stop button, before taking the disc out and dropping it on the floor. About half a foot from America's face. He then brought the stick down, smashing it right beside his brother's head.

He then stepped back over his brother's body and walked over to the table, grabbed ...Kumayellow, and turned to Germany. "Umm... may I be excused?" Germany blinked a few times in shock before nodding his head slowly.

As he exited the room and walked down the hallway, he distinctly heard the laughter of three people the loudest. England, France, and of course Prussia. His boss was not going to be happy about this... so much for a truce...


	3. Chapter 3

It was the third meeting since the "War" started, and word had gotten around. So, naturally, there were bystanders. And you know how sometimes bystanders just can't help but feel left out, so they start their own fight too? Ya well, that's basically what happened here.

Everyone was seated at the meeting, along with random spectating countries. America looked like he was about to hit the play button on the CD player, when a certain voice burst through the room and the doors flung open. "Aniki! Your breasts originated in me! Da-ze~!" China's eyes widened "Korea!? No! Aru-" and he was groped... China sighed as he tried to pry 's hands off of his non-exciting boobs. He almost had him off too, until America stepped in. "Dude, I'm totally the Hero so I'll save you!" Then he began to rush to the other side of the table, to China. But Korea had let go and rushed over to the CD player. He threw the current disk out the window ignoring the sad yet angry looking American. He turned around and pointed dramatically at China "Aniki! This one is for you Da-ze~!" Then he hit play. And China lost all dignity he every had.

~(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady ~

Two lines in and China had facepalmed at Korea's choice of song.

~(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady~

Another two lines in and multiple chuckles started up. Mostly from the Asian countries who failed miserably at hiding those said chuckles.

~Cruised into a bar on the shore

Her picture graced the grime on the door~

He held his face in his hands, moaning. "Why? Why Korea?"

~She a long lost love at first bite

Baby maybe you're wrong, but you know it's all right

That's right~

He started lightly bashing his head on the table as the laughter grew "You are all children! No respect, Aru!"

~(That, that)

(That, that)~

The bashing grew.

~Backstage we're having the time

Of our lives until somebody say

Forgive me if I seem out of line

Then she whipped out her gun

And tried to blow me away~

The laughter grew and multiple countries blushed for reasons unknown to the others. But it made sense to most why China was blushing.

~(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady~

China's expression was hidden by his bangs, as he lifted his head from the table.

~(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady~

"Korea..." China stood from the table, his chair moving backwards a little.

~So never judge a book by it's cover

Or who you're going to love by your lover

Love put me wise to her love in disguise

She had the body of a venus Lord imagine my surprise~

The laughter throughout the room spread, capturing even those who wished to restrain themselves. Korea raised an eyebrow, seemingly unfazed "Yes Aniki?"

~(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady~

China raised his head, his hair falling from his face, making the anger in his eyes evident. "Why did you put this song on, Aru!?"

~(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady~

Korea smiled proudly "Because it reminded me of you, Aniki!"

~Baby let me follow you down

Let me take a peek dear~

If you were close enough, you could see China's eye twitch. Whether from Korea's antics or the lyrics of the song, they were unsure. Though most assumed both to be the case.

~Baby let me follow you down

Do me, do me, do me all night~

"You are an idiot, Aru!" Anyone who had some sense of people, or who weren't complete idiots at times, could tell that China was a completely angry.

~Baby let me follow you down

Turn the other cheek dear

Baby let me follow you down

Do me, do me, do me, do me~

Unfortunately for Korea, he wasn't firing on all cylinders at that moment. As the music played on into a guitar solo, China started to walk around the table to Korea.

~Ooh what a funky lady

She like it, like it, like it, like that,

Ooh he was a lady~

Korea wasn't blocking China from the music player, but he headed towards him slowly.

~(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady~

He got closer with each step.

~(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady~

He picked up his wok that he had left on a side table. Some of the nations had stopped laughing a while ago, and more were realizing why.

~(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady~

Korea finally realized that what he had done, probably wasn't the best idea.

~(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady~

But it was too late for him to run. Only a few truly laughed at this point.

~Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady

Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady~

"I'm s-sorry Aniki! I'm sorry!"

~Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady

Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady~

There was the resounding noise of the metal object crashing into South Korea's head. The laughing started up again.

~(That that) ya ya ya yya ya yya ya chit chit yaow~

China hit him once more before he turned towards the music player.

~(That, that) (That, that)~

The song was stopped before it could replay. But China didn't ask to leave. He simply dragged Korea's limp body from the room, then sat down saying "I'm not taking that idiot to a hospital, Aru." Everyone was too stunned to react, but they would forever have the memory of China and that song imprinted into their heads. Because seriously, that dude looks like a lady.


	4. Chapter 4

*** This is dedicated to the awesomer than Prussia kattyIm (On Wattpad, which is where I usually post my stuff) for her awesomazing cover page. A special thanks to her and all others reading this Fic~!***

After a moment of silence, France surprisingly volunteered to bring him to a hospital. It wasn't until three minutes later when everyone realized that that was a terrible idea because A: France would probably leave him in the middle of the road when he realized that he got blood on his cape-I mean cloak! And B: He would probably try to molest him while he was defenceless. Or at least, that's what England said before begrudgingly standing to leave the room, ignoring a certain Prussian that pushed through him to get out the door. America jumped out of his seat yelling that he would be the Hero and save Korea from Francy-Pants.

The meeting went on like it normally would if WWIII wasn't going on, which entitled to screaming, yelling, arguing, and threats. That is until France came back, then all hell broke loose. Not because France was back and being France. No, it was because Prussia came back, and he brought a disc. Now, for such a loud, former country, he could be surprisingly stealthily. Everyone was arguing normally with the exception of England and America, and the addition of multiple others, when it happened. A disco ball dropped from the middle of the room, right above the table, and the lights went out. When they came back on, they were full-on laser-disco lights, and a lone albino figure stood upon the table.

"Ja, is this a party?"

Within a split second, Germany knew what was happening. He felt his brother grab his arm and pull him onto the table. "Bruder, no!" The German thrust the microphone back into the Prussian's hands. "I am not doing this!" Prussia smiled and handed the microphone to his brother "Come on, West! You just have to sing this time! I promise! No one will say a word, am I right everyone?" Prussia turned to all of the countries around the table, and was met with a course of responses. "Yes!" "Ja" "Oui~!" "Sí!" "Potato bastard!" "Ya!" "Hai" "Da..." "Shì de!" "Sì! Per favore Doitsu~!?"

Said 'German Bastard' sighed and nodded solemnly. "Fine. I will do it. If, you promise to give the dogs a bath when we get home!" Prussia nodded all to willingly "Ja, ja, fine! lets do this! Hit it!" Then the music began.

~I like German Sparkle Party  
Sparkle Party Sparkle Party~

At first, Germany was very reluctant to sing, fearing that it could be some sort of prank.

~I like German Sparkle Party  
Sparkle Party Sparkle Party~

But then he started getting into it, as his brother danced to the song.

~Very German Sparkle Party  
Sparkle Party Sparkle Party~

And for Germany, it went down hill from there.

~German German Sparkle Party  
Sparkle Party Sparkle Party~

Our favorite German started full on dancing to the music as he sang. He was quite happy too.

~Do you like to Party Party?  
Yes I like to Party Party~

Well, he was happy once he ignored how embarrassed he would be after this.

~Do you like to Dancy Dance?  
Yes I wore my Party Pants.~

And then he saw the glint. It was just a small one, but you could easily tell what it was.

~I like German Sparkle Party  
Sparkle Party Sparkle Party~

Germany stopped singing, full of rage, and turned to his brother "Is that a camera!?"

~Very Hard core German Sparkle Party  
Sparkle Party Sparkle Party~

A very loud "Kesesesesese!" was heard as Prussia stole the microphone from his brother and kept singing. "Bruder!" a certain German yelled as he took a swing.

~German German Sparkle Party  
Sparkle Party Sparkle Party~

"Missed me!" Prussia yelled as he jumped from the table, still singing the lyrics.

~Hard Core Sparkle Party  
Sparkle Party Sparkle Party~

In turn Germany jumped from the table and followed after his brother.

~Yes I wore my rubber boots,  
Yes I wore my rubber boots,~

"Get back here!" The angry roar could be heard throughout the building, and a certain camera holder chuckled quietly "Ohonhonhonhon~!"

~Rubber boots to dancy dance,  
Rubber boots and party pants!  
HAHHAHAHAHA!~

The two ran around the room, destroying multiple things, with many words that I would rather not say, being said.

~Party pants party pants  
Sparkle party sparkle party~

"This is so awesome! Its going on YouTube!" And that was the last straw.

~feels good to dance,  
feels good to dance  
very nice to dance,  
hard-core dance  
hard-core dance  
hard-core dance~

Those were the last words our dear Prussian sang before he tripped over a conveniently placed frying pan, and his brother started bashing his head in. When the only sounds he was making was moans, Germany turned to the crowd, still shrouded in disco lights. "Who has the camera!?" Everyone immediately ran past him out the door, with the exception of Italy and Japan. "That was great Doitsu~!" Italy ran over and hugged the agitated German, where as Japan stayed in his respective personal bubble. "That was wonderfur, Germany-san. I'm sure it wirr get many views." Germany sighed, held his head low, and walked out of the building with his 'Supportive' friends.

Several hours later, a lone Prussian awoke. "Bruder?" His only response was a chirp from Gilbird as he nuzzled into his hair. "Ow..." and the still discoed room flashed on into the night.

as a side note to the canadian reviewer... i cant email you for the translation. i dont know your email and you are a guest reviewer. now remember this is as far as i had planed for this fic so i can start taking requests. which may take a while to fill. i appologize in advance for any inconveniance. and my mobile still wont let me use caps or puntuation. other than a period... what the hell


	5. Chapter 5

Sealand walked happily down the hallway to the meeting room. There had been so much fuss over the "Music war" that he could surely sneak in! Even with the large boom-box sitting on his shoulder, with and arm wrapped around it for security. What he was about to do would surely get him noticed. He just knew it.

Sure enough, he managed to sneak behind most of the tall nations, and moved to plug in his boom-box. Pulling a wireless microphone out of his seemingly magical pocket, he made sure everything was ready. And once it was, he hit play. The music started up, causing quite a few confused mutters as he made his way to the center of the crowd. He would most definitely get recognized as his own country if he stood up to the stupid jerk England this way!

~Aww shit~

Sealand just so happened to have the karaoke version of this... song.

~-Get your towels ready it's about to go down

Everybody in the place hit the fuckin deck

But stay on your motherfuckin toes

We runnin this, let's go!-~

England's eyes widened slightly in confusion, wondering who the bloody hell was using such profanities.

~I'm on a boat~

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

~I'm on a boat

Everybody look at me cause I'm sailin on a boat

I'm on a boat

I'm on a boat

Take a good hard look at the motherfuckin boat~

England sighed in irritation and looked around the room, searching for the nuisance that was disrupting a perfectly uncoordinated meeting.

~I'm on a boat motherfucker take a look at me~

Sealand smiled while he sang, seeing that everyone had begun to notice him.

~Straight flowin on a boat on the deep blue sea

Bustin five knots, wind whippin out my coat~

There were many nations muttering in confusion, still unsure why this kid was interrupting. There were things people had to do! Namely doing basically exactly what he was doing, but that was besides the point.

~You can't stop me motherfucker cause I'm on a boat~

By this point the nations had given enough room to form a circle around the small principality.

~Take a picture, trick

I'm on a boat, bitch

We drinking Santana champ, cause it's so crisp

I got my swim trunks, and my flippie-floppies

I'm flippin burgers, you at Kinko's straight flippin copies~

"Alright, enough Sealand." England said as he pushed through the crowd to Sealand.

~I'm ridin on a dolphin, doin flips and shit

The dolphin's splashin, gettin e'rybody all wet~

Sealand didn't stop. Why would he stop now when he was finally going to get recognition!?

~But this ain't Seaworld, this is real as it gets

I'm on a boat motherfucker, don't you ever forget~

"Sealand, stop! Is this any way a gentleman would act?" The little brat was starting to seriously irritate him.

~I'm on a boat and, it's goin fast and I got a nautical themed pashmina afghan

I'm the king of the world, on a boat like Leo

If you're on the shore, then you're sho' not me-oh~

Rolling his eyes, England spoke once again. "Oh stop it! If you were going to annoy us all with your singing you could of at least chosen something good!"

~Fuck land, I'm on a boat, motherfucker

Fuck trees, I climb buoys, motherfucker~

And Sealand ignored any words England said.

~I'm on the deck with my boys, motherfucker

This boat engine make noise, motherfucker~

America however, did not.

~Hey ma, if you could see me now

Arms spread wide on the starboard bow~

And it didn't help that England just kept going. "Come on! Stop bloody well singing that American shit and go home!"

~Gonna fly this boat to the moon somehow

Like Kevin Garnett, anything is possible~

"Hey! First, my music isn't shit. Second, look who's talking Mr."Wet Wet Wet!" At least my bands don't pick shitty names!" America was getting a little agitated. No one insults his music!

~Yeah, never thought I'd be on a boat It's a big blue watery road

Poseidon~!

Look at me, oh

Never thought I'd see the day

When a big boat comin my way

Believe me when I say, I fucked a mermaid~

"Oh, please. Everyone has there fair share of screw-ups. I'm just saying your share is a lot larger than most!" England spoke with a cocky air about him, Sealand's singing fading into the background.

~I'm on a boat

I'm on a boat

Everybody look at me cause I'm sailin on a boat~

Sealand frowned, seeing that England had stopped paying attention to him. A few nations still glanced at him in confusion, but most were focussed on the fight about to break out.

~I'm on a boat

I'm on a boat

Take a good hard look at the motherfuckin boat~

He just wanted to be recognised as his own bloody country! Not start an argument, get told to go home, and get ignored!

~Whoahhh

Sha-sha-shorty, shorty

Yeah yeah yeahhh~

The music stopped and the argument went on, much to Sealand's annoyance. "You stupid jerk England!" He yelled before throwing the wireless microphone at England's head. He ran out of the room with his boom-box, clearly annoyed, and failed to see that he hit his mark dead on. The effect of this was England's temper spiking as France laughed in his face. At this, most of the sensible countries left.

Denmark however, started a betting pool. Which unsurprisingly got quite a bit of bets placed. Some of the bets said England would win, some said France, but the rest said America would step in and get yelled at like the idiot he is.

* * *

Ya... So I'm not sure which request to fill first... Gaaaaahhhhh But thank you regardless of that fact... XD I'm so glad so many of you like this fic!


End file.
